Una Fiesta de Reencuentro
by angylopez
Summary: Despues de 6 años Ash regresa a su casa encontrandose con una persona muy especial para el.


La Fiesta De Reencuentro (Pearlshipping (One-Shot)).

A quienes conozcan a Cilan yo en este fic lo llamare Millo porque siento que le queda mejor ese nombre.

**Lo que esta en paréntesis son pensamientos.**

Todo comenzó después de regresar de su victoria en la liga Pokemon con 16 años Ash Ketchum de pueblo Paleta cuando regreso a su casa le esperaba una fiesta por su triunfo, pero había algo que el no se esperaba.

Ash: Vaya Pikachu después de tanto tiempo vamos a regresar a casa.

Pikachu: ¡Pika, Pika!

Ash: Sabes Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pi…

Ash: Aun después de haber ganado siento que algo me hace falta.

Pikachu: Pika… -Con un tono triste.

Ash: Viajar solo estos últimos años me ha hecho recordar a todos mis amigo no dejo de pensar en ella…

Pikachu: Pika, Pikachu.

Ash: Ya se que también la extrañas la verdad nada ha sido igual sin ella.

Pikachu: Pika.

Ash: Bien creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es tratar de pensar que ella es feliz.

Pikachu: ¡Pikachu!

Ash: Ya llegamos a casa Pikachu.

Cuando entro se sorprendió de ver a todos gritando sorpresa.

Todos: ¡SORPRESA!

Ash: Pero ¿Que es todo esto?

Paul: Es un fiesta ¡Idiota!

Ash: Tan amable como siempre verdad Paul.

Dawn estaba detrás de el para darle una sorpresa.

Ash: (Porque siento que alguien esta detrás de mi). –Dawn le tapa los ojos con las manos y le pregunta.

Dawn: Adivina ¿Quién soy?

Ash: Deby la florista. –Dawn le jala las mejillas y le dice: ¿Quién es esa? -Y Ash responde: Era una broma lo juro.

Dawn: Bien te creo. –Entonces se dieron los 5, Ash la abrasa y Dawn se empieza a sonrojar.

Ash: Me alegra volver a verte. (¿Por qué la abrase? No se porque tengo reacciones así, pero por otro lado no quiero que ella se vuelva a ir).

Dawn: A mi también.

Paul observa lo que paso y se puso a pensar, en la fiesta estaban todos sus amigos, sus rivales, May llega Ash y Dawn.

May: Hola Ash ¿Cómo estas?

Ash: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos May, pues estoy muy bien y tu.

May: Muy bien. –De repente llega Drew.

Drew: Hola Ash. –Dijo mientras se acercaba a May y la abrasaba por la cintura.

Ash: Hola Drew (May y Drew están muy juntos) ¿May estas saliendo con alguien?

May: Si.

Ash: Y ¿Quién es?

Drew: Soy yo.

Ash: (May sale con Drew que extraño pensé que se odiaban).

Dawn: May me alegro por ti.

May: Y dime Dawn ¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

Dawn: P-Pues no. –Dijo un poco nerviosa.

May: Es que pensé que podrías salir con alguien.

Dawn: No como crees.

Ash: (Porque Dawn saldría con alguien, la verdad nunca la he visto con un chico).

May: Drew no quieres hablar con Ash.

Drew: Porque quisiera hablar con Ash. –May jalo del brazo a Drew, lo llevo un poco lejos de donde estaban Ash y Dawn y le susurro en el oído algo.

May: Porque quiero hablar a solas con Dawn entendiste.

Drew: Bueno ya pero suéltame.

May y Drew regresaron con Dawn y Ash.

Drew: Ash ¿No quieres hablar conmigo por allá?

Ash: Bueno.

Ash y Drew se fueron.

May: Bien Dawn ahora si me puedes contestar mis preguntas.

Dawn: ¿Que preguntas?

May: ¿Te gusta alguien?

Dawn: N-No p-porque dices eso. –Dijo mientras empezaba a ver a todos lado pero al final simplemente miro a donde estaba Ash, May se fijo en eso.

May: Ya veo que si.

Dawn: Ya te dije que no.

May: Entonces ¿Por qué volteaste a ver a Ash?

Dawn: P-Pues (Ahora que le digo para cambiar de tema y que me deje preguntar de Ash, no quiero que se de cuenta de que me gusta).

May: Dawn vamos cuéntame la verdad puedo ser una buena amiga y tal vez te ayude en estar mas cerca de Ash.

Dawn: Bueno si me gusta pero no creo que yo le guste. –Dijo en un tono triste

May: Vamos te puedo ayudar.

Dawn: En serio.

May: Si primero voy a averiguar si tus sentimientos son correspondidos.

**Con Ash y Drew:**

Ash: Bien Drew de que quieres hablar.

Drew: (Y Ahora de que hablo con el mmm… ya se) ¿Alguna chica te gusta?

Ash: Q-Que no. Dijo muy nervioso.

Drew: Entonces eso es un si.

Ash: Te dije que no.

Drew: Ash tienes que aprender a contestar sin tartamudear.

Ash: Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me preguntaste.

Drew: A ver Ash si no te gustar alguien simplemente me hubieras dicho que no.

Ash: Bien creo que tienes razón.

Drew. Bien ¿Quién es?

Ash: (Haber a mi me gusta Dawn solo que no se si le gusto a ella como quisiera tener el valor de decirle todo lo que siento y llevo aquí adentro en mi corazón) Dawn. –Dijo sonrojado.

Drew: Creo que era de suponerse el Buneary de Dawn se enamoro de tu Pikachu.

Ash: Pero ¿eso que significa?

Drew: El Profesor Oak dice que los pokemones reflejan lo sentimientos de los entrenadores.

Ash: Entonces significa que le puedo gustar a Dawn.

Drew: Si.

Ash estaba muy contento con lo que le había dicho Drew, después empezó la fiesta con música, todos estaban comiendo, bailando o simplemente hablando, Ash estaba hablando con Iris y Millo.

Iris: Bien Ash te sigues comportando como un niño.

Ash: Mira quien lo dice, Millo ¿Vas a cocinar hoy?

Millo: Y me adelante, junto con Brock preparamos la comida para tu reencuentro con Dawn.

Ash: ¡De que estas hablando!

Millo. Ya sabes, Tú y Dawn se siente un sabor tan maravilloso al verlos juntos…

Ash: Yo no salgo con Dawn (Para mi mala suerte).

Iris: Y no lo harás. –Dijo mientras señalaba a Dawn que hablaba con Paul.

Ash: ¿QUE? (Porque Dawn estará hablando con Paul el es un ¡IDIOTA! Como puede hablar con el yo tengo ganas de sacar a Paul de aquí pero no puedo, pero en que estoy pensando que es estoy que estoy sintiendo, tengo una ira interna, es como un ardor en mi interior son…). –Ash apretó lo puños y Millo e Iris se dieron cuenta de eso.

Millo: Ash ¿Qué tienes?

Ash: ¡NADA QUE LES INTERESE!

Iris: ¡No tienes porque gritar además solo te queremos ayudar! –En ese momento Ash se calmo un poco.

Ash: Perdón no se que me paso (No dejo de sentir esta ira pero me tengo que calmar).

Millo: Tranquilo y relájate tal vez solo es una simple conversación.

Iris: O te pueden estar robando a la novia que tanto amas y adoras.

Axew: Axew.

Ash: ¡ESO NO ME AYUDA!

Iris: Bueno solo era una broma, No sabes divertirte.

**Con Dawn y Paul: **

Esto fue lo que estaban hablando Dawn y Paul.

Paul: Dawn me di cuenta de algo el día de hoy.

Dawn: Si.

Paul: Que te gusta Ash.

Dawn: Que no como puedes pensar eso (Porque todo el mundo se tiene que dar cuenta, es que es tan evidente, no se si decirle). –Dawn se empezó a sonrojar.

Paul: A mi no me engañas a ti te gusta el tonto que esta parado allá.

Dawn: (Como es que no lo puedo negar) Bueno si, no le digas tonto.

Paul: Si no fuera un tonto vendría acá y te diría lo que el también siente por ti.

Dawn: Como sabes que yo le gusto.

Paul. Es obvio, además Ash me conto algo de un Meloetta y Piplup pero el Oshawatt de Ash de metió entre los dos.

Dawn: Y eso que tiene que ver con esto.

Paul: Lo que sintió Piplup es lo que tu sientes por Ash y también esta lo de Buneary y Pikachu.

Dawn: Bueno creo que tienes razón ¿Pero que puedo hacer?

Paul: No espere a que el venga y te lo diga porque eso no va a pasar, Ve tu que Ash es el peor despistado.

Dawn: Creo que tienes razón, y no lo molestes el no es tan tonto como tu crees.

Paul: hare como que te creo.

**Con Ash:**

Millo e Iris intentaban calmar a Ash, en ese momento.

Iris: Vamos Ash tal vez todavía tengas un oportunidad con Dawn.

Ash: Si tal vez tengas razón.

Millo: El amor es como un platillo al horno si lo dejas mucho tiempo, se quemara y se echara a perder, ve por tu amor que ya casi esta listo.

Ash: no entendí nada de lo que dijiste.

Iris: Que vayas a decirle lo que sientes ya que sabes que te gusta.

Ash: Si pero no se como hacerlo.

Millo: Díselo cuando estén solos en un lugar tranquilo.

Ash: Ya veo (Bien tengo que tomar el valor para decirle a Dawn lo que siento tengo que hacerlo).

**Con Dawn: **

Dawn ya había dejado de hablar con Paul ella seguía algo triste porque no sabia si decirle lo que sentía a Ash, pero May se acero a ella para poder conversar.

May: Dawn ¿Te pasa algo?

Dawn: Si es que acabo de hablar con Paul y me dijo que yo le gusto a Ash pero no se si de verdad yo le gusto. –Dijo con un tono muy triste.

May: Sabes Dawn yo lo voy a confirmar ahora mismo. –May se fue a donde estaba Ash.

Ash: May ¿Necesitas algo?

May: Si quería hablar contigo.

Ash: Esta bien.

May y Ash se fueron a un lugar al separado de los demás.

May: Ash ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Ash: Si, ya no lo quiero ocultar a mi me gusta mucho una chica. –Dijo sonrojado.

May: Bien ¿Quién es?

Ash: Es Dawn.

May: Que bien. –May no se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Ash: ¿Por qué te alegras?

May: (Ahora bien ya se) Es que quiero verte feliz Ash.

Ash: Bien lo entiendo.

May: Deberías decirle.

Ash: ¡Si! (Pero Dawn estaba hablando con Paul ahora que recuerdo) pero tengo un problema.

May: ¿Cuál?

Ash: Es que Dawn estaba hablando con el ¡IDIOTA DE PAUL!

May: Tranquilo Ash no te preocupes, ve y dile lo que sientes.

Ash: Si.

Ash fue a donde estaba Dawn.

Ash: D-Dawn puedo hablar contigo afuera.

Dawn: Si, ahora que lo recuerdo le dije a Piplup y a Buneary que fueran a jugar afuera con tus Pokemon.

Ash: No importa.

Los dos salieron afuera.

Dawn: Vaya pero que hermosa noche, el cielo de kanto es tan bello.

Ash: Lo es verdad (ahora que lo veo tu lo eres mas que la misma noche)

Luego ellos ven a sus Pokemon, jugando y hablando entre ellos, entre todos sus Pokemon noto que Buneary y Pikachu, estaban abrazados ambos muy felices y enamorados esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran.

Dawn: Se ven tan lindos y bellos juntos.

Ash: Se son tan tiernos juntos -Dijo mientras acercaba su mano con la de Dawn para tomarla.

Dawn: Si me trae muchos recuerdos -Ella intento acercarse a Ash, para poder besarlo.

Ambos se acercaban cada vez mas con los corazón latiendo a toda velocidad, pero cuando se dieron cuenta se apartaron y se alejaron un poco ambos se miraron fijamente.

Ash: D-Dawn quería decirte algo. –Dijo sonrojado.

Dawn: Yo también. –Dawn también estaba sonrojada, Ash le tomo las manos a Dawn.

Ash: (Vamos díselo).

Dawn: (Tengo que tener el valor de decirle).

Ash y Dawn: Tú me gustas mucho. –Los dos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ni Ash ni Dawn esperaban la respuesta del otro, ambos ultra sonrojados y apartaron la mirada, ambos decidieron verse y hablar claramente sobre lo que sentían ambos.

Ash: ¿Dawn yo te gusto de verdad?

Dawn: Ash ¿Y-Yo te g-gusto m-mucho?

Ash: Es mas que eso, desde la primera vez que te vi no se he sentido cosas dentro de mi corazón, cuando te veía en los concursos…E-Era algo que no sentí por mis otras compañeras, tu has sido la única que me ha hecho sonreír, ayudarme cuando estoy triste, y apoyarme cuando mas necesitaba a alguien…

Dawn: Cuando te conocí pienso que no fue una simple casualidad, es mas, en cuanto empezamos a viajar me sentí tan feliz a tu lado, cuando me apoyabas en mis concursos yo te sentía a mi lado, siempre que estabas en tus batallas me gustaba animarte, el día que mas me deprimí te diste cuenta, sentí un poco de vergüenza decirte que llore pero me hiciste sentir mucho mejor, no sabia que sentir hasta que fui a unova y te volví a ver supe que hace mucho que no sentía esa felicidad que sentía al estar contigo.

Ash: Ese día fue uno de los más felices de toda mi vida por que te volví a ver y estabas a mi lado.

Dawn: Entre más cerca de ti estaba mas feliz me sentía.

Los dos estaban apunto de besarse pero algo los interrumpió…

Gary, Barry, Paul, Kenny, Conway llegaron a fastidiar el momento.

Kenny: Dawn como pudiste ni siquiera pudimos salir juntos. –Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

Gary: Espera una chica como Dawn debería estar conmigo y no contigo Ash.

Conway: Como puedes fijarte en alguien tan tonto como Ash.

Paul: Yo ya lo sabia pero Dawn dime ¿Qué tiene el de especial?

Dawn enfureció por lo que habían dicho.

Dawn: Bien les diré porque no salí con ninguno en estos 6 años:

Kenny eres una gallina llorona.

Gary eres un presumido arrogante.

Conway eres un nerd pervertido.

Paul eres un negativo amargado.

Barry eres un desastre andante, bien alguna duda.

Kenny: Porque me dijiste tan feo.

Gary: Yo no soy ningún presumido ni arrogante.

Barry: ¿Gary tentemos una batalla después?

Gary: Soy muy bueno para ti.

Conway: Yo no soy un nerd.

Paul: Bien eso somos nosotros pero ¿Qué hace especial a Ash? Es decir solo míralo.

Dawn: Tal vez piensen que el es un tonto pero el es muy lindo y atento conmigo y la verdad el es mucho mas simpático, amable y gentil que ustedes.

Ash: Dawn en serio piensas eso de mí. –Dawn abrasa a Ash.

Dawn: Si. –Ash y Dawn se besan y los demás se van al ver que ya no pudieron hacer nada.

Ash: Creo que estoy fue algo incomodo pero ahora se que me gustas muchísimo Dawn.

De repente llega Kenny.

Kenny: ¿Podemos comer pastel?

Ash: ¡LARGO!

Kenny: Valió la pena.

Ash: porque no vamos a un lugar mas privado.

Dawn: Estoy de acuerdo pero ¿A dónde?

Ash llamo a Charizard.

Ash: ¡Charizard!

Dawn: Hola Charizard. –Y le empieza a acariciar la cabeza y el cuello y le dice: Estas un poco gordito. –Dawn le da unos pufins que tenia en el bolsillo, Charizard se pone muy contento.

Ash: Charizard ¿Puedes llevarnos a un lugar mas privado? –Charizard dijo que si a su manera, le lanzo llamas a Ash.

Entonces los dos se suben en Charizard, Dawn esta un poco asustada, pero Ash la calmo diciéndole que se fueran abrasados y Dawn se sonrojo.

Ash: Muy bien Charizard ¡Vamos arriba! –Entonces Charizard arrojo su rugido al aire.

Mientras volaban, Ash y Dawn veían a muchos Pokemon volando, Charizard cruzaba las nubes y veían un paisaje tan bello que parece que soñado, finalmente encontraron una playa con un pequeño risco para poder ver el atardecer o el anochecer en una velada romántica, Ash le pidió a Charizard que se bajaran ahí.

Dawn: Ash pero que lugar tan bello.

Ash: encontré este lugar por accidente, y lo reservaba para una ocasión especial.

Dawn: Ash eso es muy lindo soy tan especial para ti.

Ash: eres mas que especial para mi Dawn, yo me he dado cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es un amor profundo, estaba tan profundamente enamorado de ti, que hasta ahora me di cuenta de que, tu eres la mujer de mis sueños.

Dawn: No se que decir, pero si tuviera que decir algo seria que desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón yo siempre quise estar junto a ti, por que sabia que de todos los chicos que he conocido, tu eres el mas lindo y especial de todos, Ash tu eres mi media naranja, y el hombre que yo siempre soñé.

Ash: Dawn quieres ser mi novia.

Dawn: Oh Ash…si.

Al besarse a la luz de la noche, se dieron cuenta de que estando juntos ese vacio que sentían se convirtió en felicidad, y amor intenso omitiendo un pequeño detalle.

Dawn: Ahí no…Dijo preocupada

Ash: Sucedió algo...

Dawn: Tengo que llamar a mi mama, debí hacerlo antes de llegar a kanto.

Ash: Usa tu video transmisor.

Dawn: Eso hare… ¿Hola mama?

Johana: Hola hija tardaste un poco en llamarme.

Dawn: Oye te tengo noticias.

Johana: Que Ash y tu son novios, siempre supe que ustedes se querían mucho.

Dawn: Mama pero espera ¿Cómo lo supiste?

De repente detrás de la mama de Dawn aparece la mama de Ash.

Delia: Hola hijo.

Ash: Mama pero ¿Qué haces ahí? No me digas que todo fue un plan.

Delia: Si así es porque crees que les di la casa a tus amigos.

Ash: Pero desde ¿Cuando se hablan las dos?

Delia: Siempre supimos que ustedes dos se querían y hace tres años planeamos esto para ustedes dos, de hecho hijo dale a Dawn el regalo que te di hace tiempo.

Ash: ¡Oh! espera creo que esta aquí, espera eso no era una fiesta de victoria sino de compromiso. –Ash le dio a Dawn una tiara de diamante y perla y un zafiro en media.

Dawn: Mama ¿Por qué planeaste todo esto?

Johana: Porque te conozco y a Ash también y se que los dos sienten los mismo, además se que este momento lo han esperado desde hace 6 años, Dawn tu lloraste la ultima vez que viste a Ash.

Deli: Ash tu lloraste y te deprimiste la ultima vez que viste a Dawn.

Ash: Mama no digas eso me avergüenzas.

Dawn: ¿Pero casarnos de una vez?

Johana: ¿Tu que dices Delia?

Delia: Los se quieren mucho y se que los dos necesitan tiempo para conocerse o ¿Los dos se aman?

Ash le toma la mano a Dawn.

Ash: (¿Yo puedo hacerlo? Estoy seguro de lo que le voy a decir mi decisión es firme).

Dawn: Si hazlo.

Entonces Ash se agacha y le pide matrimonio.

Ash: ¿Dawn aceptas casarte conmigo dentro de 2 años?

Dawn: Si, acepto. –Los dos se besan.

**En la fiesta:**

Millo estaba sirviendo el pastel y se pregunta: Ya tardaron mucho ¿Ya se lo habrá dicho?

Iris: Suponiendo creo que ya lo hizo.

Misty: ¿Dawn habrá dicho que si?

May: Conociendo a Dawn si.

Tracey: Yo pienso lo mismo que May y conociendo a Ash es como una batalla solo que hay un empate mu feliz.

Brock: Tengo celos el si consiguió una chica y yo no. –Mientras mordía una servilleta con la boca.

Millo: Oye Brock esa es mi servilleta favorita.

De repente se oyó un rugido afuera y todos salieron haber que era, y finalmente miran y Dawn y Ash juntos, Buneary y Pikachu estaban muy felices, los dos se bajaron de Charizard.

Ash: Gracias Charizard.

Dawn: Gracias Charizard eso fue muy amable.

Todos. Ahora celebremos por la gran pareja unida ¡Ash y Dawn!

Entonces Ash y Dawn cantan la canción el opening de High Touch.

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Dawn: Nosotros luchamos, nos reconciliamos, y volvemos a luchar_

_Tengo muchas cosas que decirte_

_Pero mas que todo..._

_"¡Gracias porque estás aquí!"_

_Ash: Compañeros en el viaje, compasión en la vida_

_Trato de entender, pero_

_Por lo pronto..._

_"¡Estoy feliz de que estés aquí!"_

_Dawn: ¡Buen compañero!_

_Ash: ¡Buen rival!_

_Dawn: Te empujaré con fuerza_

_Ash: Yo te tiraré de vuelta_

_Ash y Dawn: Cuando miremos juntos al cielo el sol brillará_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: ¡Si todo va bien, chócala!_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Es demasiado pronto para retroceder_

_Siempre vamos a estar juntos_

_Ash: ¡También hay que darlo todo pronto! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!_

_Dawn: Apunta con un rayo burbuja_

_Dependo un poco de Piplup_

_Pero a veces..._

_Estoy en un mega aprieto!_

_Ash: Dejo que saque un impactrueno_

_Pikachu es mi orgullo y mi alegría, pero_

_Simplemente..._

_No significa que gane!_

_Dawn: Buen compañero!_

_Ash: Buen rival!_

_Dawn: Podemos gritar_

_Ash: Y seguir juntos_

_Ash y Dawn: Pero encontramos un nuevo compromiso_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: Si todo fue bien dame esos cinco_

_No olvidare la victoria de hoy_

_Si estamos juntos..._

_Ash: Escaparemos de cualquier apretón_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: Extendiendo los brazos, dame esos cinco_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: Sonreír es muy alentador_

_Si estamos juntos..._

_Ash: Aun si nos lleva el viento_

_Vamos vamos vamos!_

_Dawn: Hoy, mañana y pasado mañana_

_Seguiré viajando, pero_

_Siempre..._

_Tu sonrisa esta conmigo_

_Ash: Norte, sur, este y oeste_

_El escenario siempre cambia, pero_

_No importa a donde vaya..._

_Tu sonrisa ha estado ahí_

_Dawn: Buen compañero!_

_Ash: Buen rival!_

_Dawn: Protegiéndome_

_Ash: Y salvándome también_

_Ash y Dawn: Nuestro camino sigue hasta en las praderas_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: Hasta en el cielo, dame esos cinco!_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: Podemos entender mas que con palabras_

_Si estamos juntos..._

_Ash: Podremos volar, desafiando nuestros sueños_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: Si todo va bien, dame esos cinco_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: Si vamos muy debajo, vamos a regresar_

_Si estamos juntos..._

_Ash: No me rendiré tan fácil_

_Vamos vamos vamos!_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: ¡Eso fue lo mejor, chócala!_

_¡Hey Hey Hey!_

_Ash y Dawn: ¡Estrechar la mano con el oponente de la batalla!_

_Siempre vamos a estar juntos_

_Ash: ¡Nosotros podemos hacer mucho mas! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!_

_Ash y Dawn: ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS! ¡VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!_

Finalmente dos años después Dawn y Ash se casaron todos estaban llorando de felicidad y Pikachu y Buneary también estaban vestidos de novia y novio, y finalmente:

El profesor Rowan: Yo los declaro marido y mujer puede besar a la novia.

Ash: Te Amo Dawn.

Dawn: Yo También Te Amo. –Los dos se besaron.

**Fin**

**Dejen sus comentarios no ofendan mi trabajo por favor.**


End file.
